In This Romantic Evening
by Glorious Burden
Summary: Negi and Ayaka goes on a little date, then will have a great romantic night they've ever had. See the rest for yourself to see, and this is all I could say. NegixAyaka lemon! R&R, no flames please!


**In This Romantic Evening**

_So here's another Negi/Ayaka lemon since I believe no one else bothers to make one. I feel compelled to make another one because I want to make a proper one-shot for them and the Negi/Ayaka pairing needing to gain more attention. When nobody bothers to make one, it seems I will, hoping to inspire others to make one._

_Hope you like this one and enjoy! __I truly don't want any flames!!!__ And don't hate me just because I'm writing these stuff for my enjoyment, and I'm tired of anyone not pairing these two up and Ayaka not gaining attention in the fanfics. This is just a fandom, just to pair them up; just doing anything to pair these two. In addition, the way of how the show/manga can be done. _

_Please pardon me if I may have put any ridiculous random stuff here, me repeating myself, any grammatical errors I've made or some simple stuff I have written (like at the end). I can't seem to write something clever and nobody's really perfect. But I hope you'll enjoy this one like I do! _

_I thank and credit "Educating Ayaka" by Ambrant Arandel for giving me the inspiration, a few new ideas and motivation for this, and to give me fun while I'm writing this. That story really touched me deeply._

* * *

15 yr old Negi is walking by in front of the Yukihiro mansion, going to her massive house to pick her up for a date tonight, and have to plan out for their next adventure. He's dressed up in a usual black tuxedo, him making a sort of a young James Bond sort of look. He may have grown a little taller and looks a little mature in his face, but has still the look and the spirit of his 10 yr old self.

Up on the balcony, 19 yr old Ayaka was informed of her teacher and master's arrival, again almost jumped for joy. She starts to head to her closet and dresses up, making sure to look elegant for Negi.

It's been a few years since Ayaka decided to become one of Negi's servants along with the rest of Class A. Ever since joining them, she had been training hard, determined to be stronger for Negi and to be stronger than Asuna.

Negi waited patiently in the main entrance hall, recalling the first time he had come along with the rest of his class. 'It was sure full of fun. The girls are just excited and full of energy.' he thought to himself. "Hello master Negi! I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting." Ayaka greeted, coming down from the stairs, dressed elegantly, moving gracefully. She's dressed in a pretty ocean blue dress with a few flowers on it (A/N: I don't know how to describe it), her hair let loose beautifully. She wore no make up but only being surrounded by her radiance is enough to make her very beautiful.

"Oh, good evening Ayaka. Its ok, I am patient. And you look pretty tonight." Negi reassures her, doing what usual gentlemen would say. Ayaka can only give a smile that can only belong from a royal princess. Negi had brought his stuff so that he'll stay for the night. Ayaka told one of her servants to bring it to her room.

"Shall we go?" Negi asked, offering his left hand to her. "Yes." Ayaka replied, tenderly holding his hand. As they head for the door, a butler opened it for them. "Miss Ayaka are you sure you'll be alright with only him?" he asked. "Don't worry kind sir, Negi is already good enough to escort a lady." Ayaka reassures him. "Very well. Hope you both enjoy your date." he said. "Thank you. Please make sure of everything while I'm away." Ayaka told him as she and Negi walked out the door to the gate.

When they're out in the lonely streets and out of the view of the mansion, Negi takes out his staff. "Any restaurant you wanna go to?" Negi asked her gently. "Oh any place is fine. And I insist the bills on me." Ayaka said. "Alright then." Negi complies to her, knowing the gentleman he is he won't turn down her kindness.

Both climbed onto his staff, Negi being at the front, made sure no one's around and soared into the night. Ayaka holds Negi from behind as they head straight up into the clouds. "Allow me to show you something first." Negi said to his student. Both soared higher and at last reached their destination. Up in the dense clouds that conceal the earth below them along with their shadows, the moon and the stars were a plain sight to see. It's also good to see it below, but up here would give a nice front-row like view of the moon since the clouds sometimes has a habit of coming in and block or cover it partially.

The moon is glowing out its radiance and the stars were like glitters on endless black velvet. "Its all beautiful professor." The blonde said in amazement, putting her hands together. Negi smiles in satisfaction as they both enjoy this enchanting view; this is such a majestic and magical sight to behold, as if they were in a fantasy world. Maybe one of these nights he will also take Nodoka, Yue, Konoka and some others for this amazing spectacle.

After a little while to see the moon's illuminating radiance and the countless glitters that sparkles from the dark heavens, they head down to earth. They touch down somewhere in a park within the city of Mahora. They head out to an expensive restaurant in the city. "You want this sensei?" Ayaka pointed out to one; Negi knew he wanted to eat here. "Well, I always wanted to eat here. Will this be fine for you?" Negi asked. "Oh, any place you want is fine by me." Ayaka replied to her teacher and mage.

Across the street, a batch of friends had witnessed them enter the expensive restaurant. Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Kazumi and Sayo were there. "Aw, they're like a couple!" Konoka exclaimed. "This is interesting!" Kazumi is being excited. However Asuna gestured to her to leave them alone. "Let's just go guys..." Asuna told them as they walked away while catching a last glimpse of the two inside.

Asuna can remember Ayaka back when she had become Negi's partners. Ayaka has been training hard when at Evangeline's resort, determined to be strong not just for her sake, but for Negi. Asuna can recall how very stubborn and determined Ayaka was when training with the rest of the class. Now their level in considered to be equal of one another, which finds Asuna being surprised at the results Eva gave.

Negi and Ayaka had rather eaten their meals where is the only two of them, free of anyone standing nearby; a place all for themselves. After some time eating and enjoying themselves at the restaurant, Negi and Ayaka discuss matters concerning their next adventure for some minutes. Later onwards, Negi called for the bill and Ayaka paid it all, leaving Negi a bit perplexed. Negi and Ayaka left the restaurant and move on to the other places around them.

They've gone into this book fair and Negi happens to stumble upon a book about the Battle of Thermopylae. Negi knew how much he admired King Leonidas I, being inspired and motivated through the perseverance of the Spartans; perhaps this will help him and his class through any odds. Ayaka helped by buying it for him. "Thanks Ayaka." Negi thanked her with a bright smile. "Its alright." The late teenaged girl said, knowing these are one of her master's interests.

As they were walking along, both had bought their desserts and they go on. They also had witnessed a great fireworks display on an open place. A few hours have passed and both of them had enormous fun. It was time for them to return to her mansion. Again they check to make sure no one's around and then fly away on his trusty staff. Negi thought of one thing to try and give her something more. "Ayaka is it alright for me to spend a night in your home? It is getting apparently late though." he asked to the blonde. "Oh of course! I wouldn't mind it. Just let me prepare things for you." Ayaka replied.

They arrive at her balcony and disengaged. Negi checked his watch at it reads 9:43 PM. Negi starts to wear in his pajamas and Ayaka wears a pretty golden silk nightgown; both let loose their hairs. Ayaka's hair flows lovingly while Negi takes off his hair tie (Is this even right?), making him look a lot like his father in this.

Ayaka made sure to lock the door for tonight, refusing any intrusion or anything that would spoil anything. Ayaka sat at the edge of her, patting the empty space beside her to let Negi come to her once he's done doing things in the bathroom. Negi sat beside her. There were some thoughts in Negi about the way she feels about him. Ayaka's loyalty and devotion to him were signs of this, and it was based from what Asuna and Konoka know.

"Ayaka, there's something you gotta know." Negi began. "The adventures we've been so far are full peril and dangers. You are still willing to be by my side after all these? It's something I got to know." he questioned to her.

"Of course I do. We all love you, and we don't want you to go at it alone or carry the burdens all by yourself. And I don't want to see you having to endure all of the challenges." Ayaka replied honestly.

"You really sure about this?"

"Yes I do. I had decided to now devote my life and loyalty to you Negi. And I will never fail you." she vowed.

Negi can't help but be thankful to her. He really loves all girls in his class, and he feels this feeling rising in him. He felt a little bad about leaving her out and had become his ministra a little late along with the rest when the crisis in the Magic World escalated from his nemesis Fate back years ago. Ayaka felt enormous amounts of the urge growing. After all this time of wanting to show how she feels, the blonde wants to do it now when there's no interference.

Ayaka starts to move closer to Negi, still sitting at the bed. He puts her hands to tenderly touch his cheeks. "Negi, you too got to know: I love you, I really have." Ayaka purred before suddenly, she softly crashes her lips into the mage. Negi is a bit surprised by her move and kissed back reluctantly at first. His mature inner-self would only increase his want for her, just like he did to the rest of the girls. Negi started to wrap his arms around her waist and Ayaka wrapped hers around his neck, deepening the kiss. Ayaka slips her tongue into his wet caverns and tastes all what he is. A little later Negi battles out her tongue and both danced their tongues inside their mouths.

Ayaka shifted in her position from his side and onto him; the blonde moved her left leg to be at his right side, enabling her to sit on Negi's lap, her legs around him. In her room where the lights were off, the moon's radiance were their only source of light. And from the moon's light that Negi can see the intense desire and devotion in Ayaka's green eyes. In return, Ayaka can see the growing desire in his brown eyes, and the strong fire that burns within him.

While on him, Ayaka slithers her hands inside his shirt and caress his chest, making Negi gasp. Ayaka's lips inches towards his and the mage couldn't move like she put a charm on him. Negi puts his hand on her hips and Ayaka dove in for a kiss, her hands at the back of his head. She presses her chest against him, desperate for contact. Ayaka presses herself harder but figured the clothes were in the way.

She let go of the kiss and gently takes unbuttons then takes off his shirt; Negi pulled up his arms to help her along. She notices his fine chest decorated with scars from all his adventures and the challenges he faced. Ayaka caresses them as if trying to make them go away by her touch. 'So many scars from someone so young, and him having to endure all this...' Ayaka thought solemnly; she silently vows to never let him endure all this alone and, if she could, try to banish all his burdens and the things that haunted him away.

Ayaka then puts both of his hands to her hips and Negi understood what she wants him to do. Negi complies and begins to lift her golden nightgown off, not breaking eye contact with her. Ayaka raised her arms off to let Negi take it completely off and threw it somewhere. Within few seconds Ayaka is totally naked; her not wearing any underwear at all.

Negi can only stare at her naked body, her skin shining beautifully from the light of the moon. Ayaka only smile down at him as a response from his reaction. Ayaka wanted to be the angel born for him, to fulfill his wishes and to serve him and him alone. She then places her hand on his crotch, making Negi groan from the intense ecstasy she's giving him. Later Ayaka puts her hands behind his head again and gives him more deep kisses. She pushes him down to the side, placing him in the pillows and kissed him for all it's worth. Negi then relaxes, closes his eyes and wraps his arms around her. Negi can feel her breasts pressing against his chest; Ayaka fervently crushes her chest against his.

Ayaka begins to rub her body against his while both are still kissing each other deeply. Negi moaned inside her mouth and Ayaka presses and rubs herself harder on him. She kisses him until both are out of breaths. She takes this moment to take off his night pants, pulling them down and threw it somewhere, not caring where it will end up. She takes this moment to see her beloved mage's body; his skin glows from the moon's light that shines forth from the windows. The girl takes her sights on his manhood and stares at it longingly, leaving Negi a bit embarrassed under her gaze.

She refrains herself from taking it in her mouth, their romantic fun of the evening is still in the prelude; time for the first act to play its part. Ayaka once again brings Negi closer with a deep kiss, their naked bodies pressing onto one another. Negi can't help but to embrace her more, letting their skin make contact to one another.

He then broke this as his air is nearing depletion, still underneath her. Negi becomes bolder in his moves as he lets his hands moves from her back to her breasts. Ayaka moaned in the air as she feels the touch of his hands on her large breasts. He massages them softly in circular rotations, causing her to moans go to the next volume level. "Oh sensei..." she holds her head up high and moan in pleasure, being pleasured by his touch.

His thumbs skillfully play with her nipples until they were completely erect and rock-solid. Negi pushed her up so that they'll be in a sitting position, then he sucks and licks her right breast and while stimulating the left. Some minutes later, Negi switches breasts and applies the same actions. The young lady moans sexily and encourages her young master to keep on going. The young mage then puts his face in between her breasts, licking and kissing its valley. Ayaka can only sing out her pleasurable moans and sighs and of his name she comes to almost deify.

Negi then turns around so he can be on top this time. Ayaka lies down with her arms by her sides, looking up into her master's eyes and smiles; her love for him sparkles in her eyes. Negi smiles back while looking at her seemingly beautiful body and perfect curves. From there Negi again goes down to take and taste her lips, which Ayaka happily kisses back. Then goes to her neck, kissing them while slowly going down, to her collar bone, chest, her belly and then down to her pussy.

Negi opened her two-folds, giving intense sensations on Ayaka. His thumb is stimulating her clitoris while his index and middle finger slides inside her hole. Ayaka moaned very loud at his skillful moves. He works on her but not yet going fast or hard; he wanted to hear her moans and not give his little guardian angel her release yet. "Uhh!! Negi!! Oh!! Sensei!!" she moans louder, pleasurably tortured by his moves. Negi continued his torture, until he decides to insert 3 of his fingers in. His fingers stimulate her insides; though it barely reached her g-spot, it's enough to make her moan and the pressure building.

He suddenly removes his fingers from her, licking his hand to taste her. Knowing she wants more, Negi goes down to her and let his mouth takes it's place. Ayaka moaned very loud and her hands pull his head more. Negi inserts his tongue inside her clitoris, his instinct guiding him. Ayaka can only moan his name louder and feel this scorching ecstasy. Negi licks on until the pressure is building. Ayaka screamed in pleasure as her juices were released and goes into Negi's waiting mouth.

Negi comes to lick her honey until she's dry. 'Tastes sweet. Seems each girl taste sweet in their own way...' Negi thought to himself. Negi goes up to face her then felt her hands touch his cheek and let Negi look directly at her emeralds. "Sensei...allow me to please you." Ayaka cooed and the growing prodigy boy can only nod.

Ayaka now flips Negi over. Her right hand goes down gently from his cheek, to his chest and down all the way to his manhood. Ayaka rubs his rod and testicles gently, making Negi writhe and moan in pleasure under her. Ayaka smiles to herself, knowing she is pleasing him. First, Ayaka kisses him deeply, then goes to his neck. She goes down to his chest, nuzzling her face into it to bathe in his masculinity. She goes further down, now reaching to her place she had been waiting.

She licked the whole tip, and Negi writhed in pleasure. Ayaka plays with his rod for a few moments before taking it all in her mouth. She sucks and licks it all, Negi moans became louder. She suddenly removes his rod out of her mouth; she has a better idea. Ayaka raises Negi to let him sit at the edge of the bed. There she put his penis at between her breasts and comes to rub the valley of her breasts onto it. Negi began to grunt loudly from the pleasure his ministra is giving him as he thrusts upward. Ayaka squeezes her breasts harder on his penis, determined to give her hero a great release of heaven. Ayaka rubs her valley hard onto him that a little friction is building from it.

Ayaka continues to do this until at last Negi couldn't hold anymore. "UHH!! AYAKA!!" Negi screamed as his manhood erupts cum all over her neck and upper chest. Ayaka touches herself to get his juices and licks it all up, getting all his cum that had gotten on her. 'He tastes so great and sweet...' Ayaka thought, taking it all in her mouth while savoring his taste.

Ayaka again pushes him down to lie down and let Negi adjust for him to rest on the pillows. She caresses his cheek, looks at him lovingly at his eyes. "Negi I'm yours forever. I want to be with you and only you my darling sensei..." Ayaka cooed, her tone states for the real fact that she's very much in-love with him. "Ayaka..." Negi is a bit speechless of what he heard, and Ayaka simply giggled on his shocking blush. "Ayaka, you know I love you and all the rest of the class. I love you all, you're all such valuable friends to me." Negi spoke with sincerity. Ayaka's smile only broadens; even in the dark her smile is bright for the mage to see. She then turns around with Negi to let him be on top. "Well master, your servant is ready to fulfill your desires. Please know, that my body and all that I am, are all yours my love..." Ayaka said, her tone states that she has made her decision and that she has no regrets. "Also I have taken birth control tonight while we were at dinner." Ayaka added. Negi was about to ask her that.

She spread her legs a little bit, signaling him for the love making they will now do. "Hold on, I have an idea." Negi suddenly springs up. "What my love?" Ayaka pondered. Negi raised her up, leads them out of the bed as they stand up and Negi pushed her back against the wall. Ayaka understood what he wants them to do. She is sandwiched between the wall and her beloved master. "You ready Ayaka?" Negi asked her once more. "I'm ready for you sensei..." her tone is evident that she's ready to offer herself to Negi.

Negi readies himself for him to enter. Once their positions were proper, Negi slowly enters her. Ayaka felt sharp jolts inside her like a dozen or so needles were poking at her. Negi places one hand on her hips and whispers an incantation to make the pain go away. A small light envelops his hand and enters her. Ayaka felt the pain gone but Negi waits out for a little while for her to adjust to his size, just to be on the safe side. Negi moves in slowly at first just in case of anything to happen to her.

"Oh sensei..." Ayaka started to move against him as the pleasure continues to rise. Her movements begins to pick up speed, her moans are increasing in volume. Negi's face is placed in between her large breasts, fixing himself in his posture to get comfortable in this position. Ayaka takes his right hand and placed it on her left breast. She wrapped her legs tighter on his hips, trying to make him go deeper. Negi's inner man has taken over as his being as his thrusts became as intense as a jackhammer. Negi's mouth devours her breast while the other hand twitches the rock-hard nipples on the other.

As soon as the pleasure rises, Negi removes himself from her breasts and concentrates on the thrusts allowing him to be near her neck level, his hand still at her left breast, the other placed on near her buttocks. Ayaka moans more and more until it's up to the point it echoes throughout her room. She had placed her hands on his head and neck, holding on to him dearly; she revels in feeling her skin against his. As they move into one another, the mage and his ministra looked at each other eye to eye.

Her moans gets louder and louder as Negi becomes bolder and going deeper, hitting her g-spot every time. Ayaka then pulls him for a deep kiss, their tongues battling each other and trading each other's spit. She wrapped her legs tighter, needing him to go deeper. His hand that was on her breast now moves behind her. Both moaned in the kiss as the two taste each other's saliva, and Ayaka loves the flavor of Negi. Her hands that are on his head and neck holds him tight as she hangs on him as Negi thrusts gets harder and faster.

They break their kiss some minutes later when the pleasure just intensifies more, and they need air. "Ahhh! Negi!!" Ayaka screamed when they broke their kiss; Negi thrust into her steadily, hard and deep, seeing that he's already good at this when he made love to the other girls. His speed and pace steadily increases to high levels, already sending the two of them to this Nirvana feeling. Negi's hard grunts and Ayaka's sweet moans fills the room with this ecstatic duet from each thrust Negi makes. Ayaka thrust back downwards to meet him, wanting to let them have this fun. Both held each other tight, going in for this amazing ride. Ayaka's breasts were squashed by his muscled chest, her nipples scraping the hard and fleshy landscape. Negi and Ayaka were lost in this love making they were doing.

When both sense nearing their release, their thrusts were at a berserk level; her thrusts doing deep penetrations. "AHH!! Sensei!!" Ayaka screamed as she holds her young teacher tighter. "Uh!! Ayaka!! It's getting close...I'm going to!!" Negi could not hold out from the coming release as the pressure builds and he can't contain anymore. The dams now give way.

"AYAKA!!!"

"SENSEI!!!"

They screamed as they spill their honeys to one another. At the moment of their climax, both of them hold each other very tight from the spasms of their incredible release. As their spasms die down, they take moment to catch their breath. Negi's legs feels like they were malfunctioning as he feels them going numb. But he held on, still holding Ayaka and pressing her against the wall.

Ayaka still holds him tight by her arms and legs, not wanting to go anytime soon. She again seized his lips for another kiss while her hand lets him touch her right breast this time. Their tongues dance in their love game, their lips locked very tight. They pull out once they're out of breath again. They enjoy the love making they were doing, and both wanted more.

"Ayaka would you like to go on for more?" Negi asked like a gentleman. "Of course my beloved master, anything for you." Ayaka answered sweetly. Gathering all the strength he has left in his legs, Negi guides them to her bed. He turns so that Ayaka will be on top of him, giving her a chance with him. "I promise I'll give you a real great time Negi." Ayaka told him sweetly as she goes down to kiss him again.

Negi wraps his arms around her as she also embraces him tight like before. Ayaka also rubs her body up and down on him like what she did earlier; as usual her breasts crushed by his chest while her very hard nipples. Ayaka moves her hips into him, going in for the second try of the night. Ayaka then goes to his neck, inhaling the masculine and hard scent of his being as well as the scent of his hair.

Ayaka goes up and down which picks up speed in a short time. She goes up to Negi and holds wraps her arms behind him and moving into him, with Negi moving to meet her gentle thrusts that will intensify. He holds her tight with his arms around her, his hands going anywhere they want. Negi now enjoys the immense ecstasy his ministra's giving him; now its Negi turn to moan. Ayaka is happy at this, seeing him enjoying this feeling she's giving and she is pleased; she wants nothing more than to please him and fulfill whatever her hero's wanted. Ayaka keeps up the pace, not wanting to disappoint her mage and giving him nothing short of pleasure. Once more the intensity builds up and they orgasm again.

"Ayaka!!"

"Oh sensei!"

"I...I can feel it...I'm..."

"Please sensei...Let me cum for you!"

Ayaka thrusts harder into Negi, wanting to give both of them another blissful release. Negi pulls Ayaka down and suppress their screams by a deep kiss; Ayaka gladly responds by locking her lips to him. They thrust into each other with sheer fervent until their low regions exploded from the ecstasy. Their juices had come to soak their hips while their screams were suppressed by their deep kiss. They still continue kissing even after their climax, but won't last long as they soon break off for air.

Ayaka lied down on Negi, taking a momentary rest after their second orgasm. Her left hand holds Negi's right hand while her right gently caresses his chest and then his cheek. Ayaka looks at him lovingly, seeing the moon's light that made him look enchantingly handsome even from his messy hair, tired look and sweat glistening on his skin. They rested for some minutes, regaining energy for their tired bodies. Ayaka and Negi looked at each other directly, looking at one another with deep love shining in their eyes.

After looking each other in the eye for some time, Negi rolled her over to be on top. With her beneath him, Negi looked at Ayaka's lovely being. The moon's light glistens on her naked form from the sweat, making her look stunningly enchanting like she's a goddess. 'She looks so beautiful under the moonlight...' Negi thought to himself. Later he broke the silence. "Is it alright for one more go Ayaka?" Negi asked. "Of course my darling sensei, I'll be happy to do it." Ayaka replied, smiling brightly and sweetly at him.

Negi positions himself for the last shot, Ayaka spreading her legs a little for him. Then gently, Negi inserts his manhood into her opening. Ayaka writhes and moans in pleasure under him. His right hand still holds her left hand while his free hand goes around her body to touch her and feeling her perfect curves. Ayaka puts her right hand on his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist, holding them tight like before. Negi's free hand now goes to her right breast, giving Ayaka a lot pleasure.

The mage goes to her neck to kiss it before going up to kiss her. Their tongues dance again while once more trading their spit. Ayaka enjoys him being in control of her and him doing whatever he wishes to her body. She just gladly offers her being to Negi and him alone. Negi rams in deeper and harder while his free left hand squeezes her right breast, making Ayaka moaned loud within Negi's mouth. Minutes later he parted his lips from her, now going focus on hammering in her. "OH NEGI!!!" Ayaka screamed out, the pleasure is so intense.

Negi likes the view of his ministra under him; her face flustered in pleasure and her writhing underneath him. Negi continued to stimulate her breast and doing deep and hard thrusts, hitting her g-spot every time. Ayaka holds him more, her legs wrapped tight on his waist while helping him. They felt nothing but pleasure that is overwhelming them. Negi grunted and moaned along with Ayaka's moans and screams that fill up her room. Both of them were lost in the love they are making.

"Oh Negi! I love you!! I love you so much!!!"

"Ayaka!! Aaahh!!"

Now the pleasure has reached sky high. Negi's thrusts became berserk. Ayaka presses and rubs her body harder on him. At last, it can no longer be contained. Their systems again let loose a momentary eruption of cum, spilling it all into one another.

"UUAAAAHH!!! AYAKAAAAA!!!"

"I LOVE YOU NEGIIIIII!!!"

Both released their loads into one another for the third time. Their climax sends their bodies' muscles into a little spasm, which made them hold to each other very tight. Negi falls to her chest, panting in exhaustion, his head in between her breasts. Ayaka still embraces and holds Negi like a precious treasure, tired and weary from this great experience.

"Ayaka..." Negi said breathless. "Sensei...Oh sensei..." Ayaka said softly. After regaining their air, Negi goes up to kiss her lips once more. Ayaka happily responds to his kiss. Their lips locked, tongues dancing once more and exchanging saliva. When they're deprived of air again and exhaustion now taken hold of them, Negi had laid down to her side. Ayaka spoons him as he catches his breath back.

"That was great Ayaka." he said panting. "Yup." Ayaka replied, smiling sweetly at him. "I really had a great time today." Negi said. "So have I. And I thank you." Ayaka replied, smiling a bit more. They look at each other in their eyes for a while until their eyelids become heavy. Negi yawned and places himself in her chest. Ayaka puts the blankets over them and place him in her embrace as she prepares to sleep with her heroic mage.

"Good night Ayaka. I love you."

"Sweet dreams Negi. I love you too."

They then fall to slumber easily, still connected to one another. Negi sleeps while Ayaka embraces him lovingly and protectively like he's the most precious thing ever, and will protect him no matter what, not allowing anything to go near him as he sleeps peacefully. Negi and Ayaka now sleep comfortably in each others arms, along with their warmth, care and love, satisfied and happy for a great time they had.

They wake up early in the morning (They had slept around 11 PM I guess). Negi was the first to awaken, then later, Ayaka. "Good morning Ayaka." Negi greeted weakly. "Good morning sensei" Ayaka also greeted weakly. Just then, Negi has an idea. "Ayaka, do you want to see the sun rise? I know you will love the view." he asked. "Sure." she answered with a smile. They got into the bathroom to splash their face with water to fight off the drowsiness. Both then get in their clothes then got outside her balcony. Negi prepares his staff, both got in it then soared into the still darkened sky. Good thing they got efficient clothes to wear as its cold in the morning.

They had reached a place high in the sky, perhaps the same place where they had gone to see the moon and stars last night. "You still sleepy?" he asked. "A little." Ayaka answered. "I think I still am. Can we sleep when we get back? I just want to see this moment." Negi said to her. "Of course." Ayaka replied. They waited for a few minutes until the glint of the sun appears from the horizon.

"Its so pretty sensei..." Ayaka said entranced by nature's magnificent beauty. "Yeah..." Negi watched with amazement as the sun steadily rises, shining its brilliance to the land and skies as the world enters a new day. Ayaka then gives Negi a hug from behind. "Thank you Negi for letting me such a splendid sight. Its very beautiful and romantic. I'm glad I get to do this with you." she thanked to her mage. "Sure, you're welcome. I had told you that I would let you see this, and sorry if I had seemed to wake you from your sleep just for this though." Negi said. "Its alright. This sight is well worth it." she reassures him. Negi give a smile at her.

After a while, they then swooped back down to the balcony. Negi lay down on the bed, wanting to get a little more rest. Ayaka joined with him but with her being naked again. "Umm, Ayaka?" Negi is a bit confused to why she's nude again. "I want to feel what we felt last night; I like that kind of feeling." Ayaka told him as she climbs to the bed. It's convincing, so Negi also took off all his clothes; besides he likes the feeling last night after they made love. Since its cold in the morning, they got under the blankets.

Ayaka once again takes him under her protective and loving embrace. She gets closer to him and kissed him for a little while, making his manhood erect again. Negi returned the kiss, tongues dancing to a mute tango. They then pull off for air. "Thank you Negi, for all of this. I love you." Ayaka said to him sweetly, embracing him lovingly.

Negi wrapped his arms around her as well, being like they were last night. "Yes. I love you too Ayaka." he replied with a smile before closing his eyes to sleep again for a few hours. Ayaka watched him sleep until she too sleeps with him, them sleeping in the same way as they were last night. Both had an amazing and splendid time, and they were glad they had shared this together.

**THE END**

* * *

_There you go. It seems this one's quite long and I might've made some ridiculous things, but I really want to show their love for one another. It's a pity no other authors are giving her chances nor do a pairing of these two (except for one author though; see my credits above)._

_Again, excuse me if I seem to have repeated myself, any grammatical errors or some simple stuff I may have done like what you see in the end, but I really want to show their love for one another. It's just too bad we don't get to see that in the manga/anime series. _

_I hope you had enjoyed this one, even me! Gotta thank the story Educating Ayaka and its author for my inspiration here. It's too bad I don't get to write that clever. Go see it, its really touching and romantic._

_Next one I'll be doing will be a Negi x Konoka. Keep in mind I don't do requests. This FA saying thank you, see ya all later._


End file.
